Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to generating event video clips. More specifically, the present invention relates to automating clip creating and delivery using predetermined triggers.
Description of the Related Art
Marketers currently have a variety of options for engaging viewers. Marketers may create social media accounts associated with an event. Marketers may set up interviews for participants of the event. Marketers may also sell merchandise related to the event.
It is difficult, however, to quickly generate and provide video material of an event based on viewer response. Viewer interest may be difficult to predict. An irregular occurrence, for example, may generate viewer interest. Viewer response may also be difficult to measure regarding controversial events. Identifying material of interest to a viewer may require a lengthy turnaround time.
There is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for providing event clips.